Equestria's Lightbringer
by Racer75
Summary: "A great and ancient evil is coming to Equestria and with it brings, death, destruction and hate. The Princess has an ace to play, a rare and powerful magic in the form of a human man who races on the mountains, a Lightbringer." My first story so don't be too harsh. Please review and tell me if I should continue. It will get better, i swear T for later chapters and language.
1. Prolouge

**Equestria's Lightbringer**

**This is my first fic so no harsh reviews ^^ Had this idea in my head for a while now so decided to go for it. Haven't seen anything like this before so I hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC OR ANY NAMED BRANDS IN THIS FIC**

**(just so we're clear ^^)**

**Chapter 1**

Sam Bishop stood atop the mountain in his home town. He looked down the steep incline at what he had came to own, the winding roads that spiralled almost uncontrollably down the mountain. Sam stood and watched the sun go down over the Touge as the cool wind struck his leather biker jacket and bristled his messy brown hair. He turned and look towards the entrance to the hideout he was in. He heard the unmistakable sound of his friend's cars as they made their way up the mountain pass. Sam turned and smiled as three heavily modified cars entered the area and parked next to his.

"Hey Sam, just watchin' that ol' sun go down again huh? Man, will you ever stop?" A shorter fatter man yelled over to him. Sam smiled and threw a rock down the pass, Dylan was right though, ever since his parents died when he was young, Sam spent way too much time up here, and now, he chuckled, he was the king. The ultimate out of town drifter on the mountains.

"Yeah, how you been man?" Sam replied

"Oh you know", a slim brunette girl said, "same as always, under the hood of that S15". The girl's name was Emma, she was Dylan's girlfriend. She casually set off the locks of her own Nissan 180sx and wandered over to them. Dylan put his arm around her and smiled.

"You know me, hate losing to Sam and his old clunker" Dylan pointed to Sam's car. A beautiful white BMW 318i e30. It shone in the sunset its classic looks mixed with its custom built engine and diff made it a world beater. Sam hadn't gone full out like the others and opted not to fit a wide body kit or silly wheels to it, just kept it stock and perfect.

"You know my e30 could whoop your Silvia's ass on the down AND the uphill, right?" Sam retorted, still smiling.

"Once doesn't prove anything! There was a massive bug on my windscreen, I couldn't see anything!" Dylan, looking fairly upset, came back with. The whole facade evoked a small chuckle from the fourth member of the team, Kai.

"Dylan, just wait until you get utterly devastated by my R34" Kai smirked

"Whatever," Dylan brushed off the attack and looked at Kai's totally black Nissan Skyline with a chuckle "Say, who are we racing tonight?" Emma picked up her phone and looked at it intently.

"A team called, The Mountain Ghosts"

"Ever heard of them?" Sam asked the team

"Must be new, I know ever license plate in the scene, and every driver and their skills, but this team..." he trailed off

"You're making it sound cryptic Kai," Sam said "Come on, lets get some practise runs in while the roads this quiet" the rest of the team agreed and went to their respective cars. Emma's blue 180 was first to go and then Kai's black GTR, leaving Sam and Dylan at the top

"See you at the bottom, Boss" Dylan said and took off in a torrent of tyre smoke and noise.

"Not if I pass you again" Sam smirked, he hit the stereo and "No one sleeps in Tokyo" started blasting through his speakers. He shut his eyes, revved the engine twice, breathed out, opened his eyes and went for it, leaving nothing behind but smoke, gravel and bad thoughts. This was his mountain, his teams' mountain and no outsiders were going to take it.

**Vroom**

Far away, something was watching the cars and Sam in particular. It was dark where this creature was. The creature was peering into its magical pool when the sound of another walked up behind it.

"It is late, my sister, I shall go and raise the moon, would you finish setting the sun for me?," The creature was clearly feminine and sat of her haunches and tipped her head to the side. "Still worried about that silly prophecy aren't you? You must learn to think more rationally my dear sister"

The creature staring into the pool of magic looked up slowly and turned smiling, she stood up on all four legs and smiled at the other.

"Luna, when you read as much as I have into it, and see the signs, you begin to question whether you have enough time at hoof, but now I see it", the white Alicorn moved to the open window in her study and looked out "Do not be alarmed, my sister, but a great evil is awakening and with it comes a great war that could wipe Equestria off the map" Luna stood up and walked over, her dark blue coat standing out against her sister's glorious white one.

"Celestia, lower your sun and allow me to raise my moon, take some rest and we will talk again in the morning when your head is clear." Luna smiled and looked up at her older sister. A small nuzzle was the reply as Celestia stood up and walked towards the door, stopping to have a peer into the pool.

"This human is the key for us, Luna. Lightbringers are very rare and especially one with this much potential, although, I did not for see this white chariot on which he rides. Still, I believe It could benefit us if we bring him here with it." Luna turned and looked in as well, she saw it. What it was she could not say, but it was certainly not of Equesrian technology.

"It is intriguing, my sister. If you are right about him, we will have to get him to explain it", Luna giggled as did Celestia. "Good night, my sister"

"Goodnight, Luna. I know we will be correct in our decision." And with that she left. The sun went down and the moon was raised.

"Yes, Celestia, I know we will" Luna looked up at the moon and smiled.

**Well, first ever chapter done. This was a mix of inspiration, devotion and well, Initial D and MLP ^^ This is a total experiment on my behalf so please let me know if I should continue. As I said, I haven't seen this type of crossover done before and I haven't written a story on fanfiction or since I left school half a year ago so I might be a bit rusty. Anyway, please review if you want and thanks for reading my story. FYI the e30 BMW is based on my actual car, just in case you were wondering about the choice. Peace off guys. **


	2. A New Challenger Arrives

**Equestria's Lightbringer**

**Hey guys ^^ Heres chapter 2 of my story. I still don't own MLP Friendship is Magic or any other official brands in this story. Please enjoy and review to let me know if I should change anything, or just stop. Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 2**

Another race came to a tyre screeching halt as the White Comet came across the line in first place after passing the Mountain Ghosts Mitsubishi Evo 7.

"Whoo! Alright man. Undefeated!" Dylan remarked punching the air, he and his S15 had also won they're race against a mountain tuned R33 Skyline. The bandana wearing driver of the Evo walked towards Sam with a sticker. It read ''Mountain Ghosts'' in big white lettering. Sam smiled and accepted it.

"What do you do with that? Put it on one of your cars to humiliate us?" The second racer, who had a ponytail and a goatee beard said.

"Hmm, nah. We like to keep a record of the teams we've raced on this mountain. Even in races we've lost we ask to keep a sticker. It's a respect thing." Sam informed him.

"I see, well I guess I can see why you'd do that." The ponytail racer said, the other racer nodded.

"Hope to see you guys around, this was a great lesson for my team tonight. Congratulations on you're victory" He said extending his hand as Sam and Dylan did the same. They shook hands and got back to their respective cars and left.

"Not a bad haul for one summer, 'ey Sam?" Emma asked him. He simply smiled and nodded.

"Guys,", Dylan began as the smile left his face "We got something to tell you."

**Vroom**

Twilight Sparkle sat in her library looking up at some books she was rearranging when a letter was handed to her. Her assistant Spike, a small purple dragon, was waving it under her nose until he got her attention.

"C'mon Twilight, I've been standing here was ten minutes" Spike moaned.

"Really?," the purple unicorn asked "I didn't notice you" She giggled

"Ha ha, now are you gonna take this?" Spike asked sarcastically. Twilight levitated it out of his hands and began to read:

_**Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student**_

_**I hate to be a bother but could you to look in your books and find one on a creature known as a 'Lightbringer'. I will explain later but would very much appreciate it if you could find any information you can.**_

_**I look forward to your reply**_

_**Your mentor**_

_**Princess Celestia**_

"A lightbringer? That sounds important" Twilight said into herself and immediately began looking for that particular text.

**Vroom**

The team sat in silence at the top of the mountain

"You mean, America? Like opposite side of the world America?" Sam asked, Emma and Dylan just nodded.

"Yeah, its like a once in a lifetime job, you know? A mechanic for one of the top NASCAR teams," he paused as the look in Sam's eyes saddened more "look man, we've been friends for ten years. We came up here as nobodies and we conquered the mountains. You in your e30, me in my S15, we are unstoppable. But sometimes good things need to be ended, and unfortunately this is one of those situations. I only found out this afternoon that I had the job and we fly out at 10:00am tomorrow morning."

Sam looked towards him and smiled

"Good for you man, don't worry about me I'll keep this mountain safe" Dylan and Emma smiled back.

"Well, we better get moving and finish the packing. It was good to go out winners"

"Yeah, will you be taking your cars?" Sam asked

"Of course! Getting them shipped over for free, got to look good in the US of A"

"Okay, take it easy guys" Emma and Dylan got into their cars and disappeared down the mountain.

"I don't think I'll be coming back either," Kai said as he walked to his car "See you around" Sam walked to the edge of the parking lot and looked down as his three best friends left to go their separate ways. With a sigh, Sam walked back and sat in his BMW. He ran his hand across the badge on the steering wheel and chuckled at all the memories this car had locked away.

He was getting ready to start the engine when a light began emitting from in front of him, before long it was enveloping the car. Sam was panicking and tried to open the door but couldn't. Breathing heavily, he watched in shock and awe as he was teleporting through this strange white light. It finally ended with his Beemer landing with a rather hard thud on the ground.

"Where the hell am I?," He asked himself as he surveyed his surroundings. He was met by the cleanest throne room he'd ever seen (not that he'd seen many) but what caught his eye most were the things staring back at him. Several four legged animals with lances attached to their shoulders stood ready to advance. They looked like...

"No, I have to be dreaming.", Sam reasoned with himself "Or dead." But true enough, staring back at him were several,

ponies.


	3. A Meeting

**Equestria's Lightbringer**

**Chapter 3 is up! Had fun writing the last chapter, but time to bring in some recognisable characters. ^^ Enjoy! (I DO NOT OWN MLP FIM OR ANY OTHER BRANDED PRODUCTS IN THIS FIC!)**

**Chapter 3**

"Ponies?" Sam asked himself. He began looking around from inside the car, but he couldn't tell if they were looking at him or his car. He began to laugh.

"Seriously? Hehe, what the f..., oh wow", looking around himself he must have counted forty, maybe fifty guards, but what were they protecting?

He summoned up his courage and opened the car door, making the guards closest to him flinch. Stepping out and looking around yet again, he smiled awkwardly and put his hands up.

"Uh, hi?" He said

"Speak when spoken to creature!" A burly guard snorted, Sam guessed him to be the leader.

"Mind telling me why I'm here?" Sam inquired still raising his hands.

"Only the Princess knows, you will wait on her. Now, step away from your machine." The head guard pointed his lance towards the e30 and without question Sam shut the door, making the guards flinch once more.

"General,", a voice said, Sam thought it sounded feminine "Tell you're guards to stand down, there is nothing to fear." Reluctantly and while still staring at Sam, the newly discovered General shifted his shoulders, along with the others, and their lances folded into themselves and became completely hidden.

"I take it you are Sam Bishop?" The voice asked, Sam took a second before answering

"Yeah, yes I am"

"Good" A bright light came from the throne a white pony, much bigger than any normal guard assumed her position on top of the throne, alongside a smaller much darker coated pony.

"My name is Princess Celestia, and this is my sister and co-ruler Princess Luna. We are pleased to meet you, Sam" Princess Celestia said with a smile, Luna nodded once and smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Pleased, uh, pleased to meet you Princess, es" Sam remarked noting the two of them.

"I bet you are curious of why I have brought you here?" Celestia smiled warmly, for some reason, Sam felt he could trust her. After all, she had told her guards to back off.

"Yes, I thought that would have been obvious. You know due to my lack of royal manners" Sam joked. The Princess gave a small laugh. Good, Sam thought, that broke the ice.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. Many years ago here in Equestria, I was due to wed a stallion named Obsidian. He and I were supposed to rule the land in peace and harmony, but," She closed her eyes and breathed in through her mouth, Sam moved back and sat on the front of the car, still looking at the Princess, intrigued "He came to me one night and suggested we try to conquer more land on the outskirts of Equestria to expand our empire. I told him of how Equestria was not a war faring country, and how we could not do that. He became enraged; he claimed he was the one true leader of Equestria. Luna and I's father tried to reason with him, but our father was struck down and killed by his hoof," a tear escaped her eye and let Sam see the seriousness of the situation "So we took control of artefacts called the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned him below the ocean, but not before he was able to counter the Elements magic. It is written that on the one night in one thousand years when the Sun and the Moon are aligned, it will open a rift in the ocean floor and he will escape to plunge Equestria into a dark age of corruption, war and lawlessness. However, the Element emitted a counter spell, they speak of a creature that can destroy darkness and let light shine through. Sam, you are one of these creatures, a Lightbringer. You can make Obsidian see the error of his ways and get him back to his old, sane way of thinking. In short, you and the six elements must be connected in order for this to work. Are you capable of doing so?" Princess Celestia ended her anecdote and looked at some, pleadin with her eyes.

Sam sat on the BMW and looked at the Princess with an open mouth, awestruck. He was a player in a massive war that could decide the fate of an entire country.

"So, why do I need my car?" He asked, for some reason this was the first question he had. Luna stepped forward.

"A Lightbringer, it is written, is at one with a person or item, depending on the individual. For you, you share a spiritual connection with your car. The elements can latch onto this and draw more power from the connection." She finished. Sam looked at it, and inside he could feel what she meant.

"I see, when do the Sun and Moon align?"

"Soon, in about two weeks, this gives you time on the dirt roads that run up the side of the mountains." Celestia smiled "I feel if you are not needed for battle, we can use you to send messages between our allies. You're car can get places faster than most Pegasi" The General pony flared his wings and grunted at Sam, Sam looked towards him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well, I like the idea of saving the world." Sam said to the ruler of the country "Sure. I'll do it" He said smiling.

"You will?! Thank you so much" Celestia practically beamed, Luna just smiled at him "We will start you're training in the morning. One of my guards will show you to your room. Oh! And don't worry about you're car, we have a spaced reserved for it. For now take some time to explore, and don't get to hung up if my subjects stare at bit, they won't have seen a human before." Celestia winked.

"Wait!" Sam remembered "What about gas?," He asked, the Princess looked quizzically. "Sorry I mean, petrol. For my car?"

"Don't worry I will enchant your car with a simple regeneration spell, you will never run out." Sam nodded and followed a guard out the door.

"I will see you tomorrow for your training Sam. Eight AM sharp" The Princess called after him. Sam nodded and followed the guard out the door, into Canterlot.


	4. A Great Evil Returns

**Equestria's Lightbringer**

**Decent feedback from this fic ^^ surprised and flattered. Oh well, Chap 4. Enjoy! I still do not own MLP FIM or any other branded products**

The moon was high above Equestria that night, but the Princess of the Sun could not rest. She had far too much to mull over in her mind. Exhaling, she approached the window of her bedroom on the highest floor of the castle so she could look over her Empire. Glancing down she saw a light coming from the room she had gifted to Sam so he had a place to live and keep his car in, It was about four or five floors down from her room and required magic to even get the car in and out.

"I wonder what he is doing up so late." She decided to take a walk down and find out; it wasn't as if she had plans. Leaving her study, she walked towards the stairs but something stopped her. A vision.

Celestia looked down, she was floating above Canterlot while it burned.

"No. What is this?" She questioned

"This is my perfect Equestria, Celly." A patronizing voice rang in her ears. She recognised it.

"Obsidian" She snorted. The voice laughed.

"So, you do remember me, eh? How long has it been? Ah yes, over one thousand years. Honestly, is all the time you can hold out for? First Little Lulu, then Discord and now me? Hmm, I expected better" He still wasn't visible to her but she could feel his cold smile.

"Don't test me Obsidian. You and I both know the power of the Elements..."

"Is pathetic? Couldn't agree more, Princess. As I lay dormant at the bottom of the ocean, you have aged, and so has your mind. Breaking it will be fun, if not a bit easy" Celestia tried to put on a brave face, but she was scared.

"Obsidian? Where are you?" He was gone and the Princess awoke on the floor of her castle. No guards were around her so she must not has been seen. Or so they would have liked to been. Luna came around the corner at full speed, looking worried.

"CelestiaIsawhim! Hewasinmyhead,and..." Celestia placed a hoof over her lips and smiled warmly, calming Luna down. Her breathing returning to normal, she started again.

"I saw him Celly! He was talking to me, inside my head. He showed me Canterlot. It was burning Celestia! Do you think he will be that powerful when he returns?"

"I can't be sure but one thing is for sure, he will return. We have less than fourteen days."

**Vroom**

Sam couldn't sleep. He never could, all the years on the mountains had taken it away. In a way, he was glad. It meant he could see more and spend more time with his e30. Suddenly, an sinister laugh penetrated his thoughts. He looked up but saw nothing.

"Don't worry Lightbringer, you won't find me. Well. Not yet at least."

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"Shhhhh", came the response "Let's use our mind voices" Sam thought for a second "Thats it! Talk to me via your mind"

"I don't believe this" He grumbled outloud but soon changed to inner thought "Are you the pony Princess Celestia was on about? Obsidian, was it?"

"Hehe, I see my reputation precedes me. Yes, I am Obsidian. Don't worry I won't stay long. I just came to tell you, a secret."

"Which is?"

"They are playing you like a pawn. The Princesses just want you so they have an excuse to declare a war. Don't think they won't kill you and make it look like an act of war. You have been warned, don't say I didn't" He disappeared as if nothing had happened. Played? Sam thought Nah,I don't think the Princesses would do that. But, still...

"Sam are you alright? Have you heard anything unusual?" Celestia asked as she and Luna burst through his dormitory door.

"Actually..." He told them about the inner thought conversation he had had with Obsidian and the secret he told him.

"Don't believe a word of it" Celestia told him sternly, she was shaking "That lost us our last Lightbringer."

"Last?" Sam asked. The Princess' eyes widened as she realises what he had said and stood up.

"Yes, I will explain later, try to rest, goodnight"

"You too, your Highness" Sam said. Tonight had sure given him a lot to think about.


	5. The Race to Ponyville

**Equestria's Lightbringer**

**Obvious filler is obvious, so as a special treat, have a second chapter on this lovely night. Peace off peeps!**

The next morning Sam awoke to the sound of birds singing outside his window. Getting up , he made his way over to a dresser and looked around. Clothes had been left for him atop the stool at the bottom of the bed. Putting them on, Sam walked towards the door, giving the car a pat on the side on his way out. They was nothing under his bedroom floor so that the floor that the car sat on could float down to the bottom with the help of magic. Sam thought it better just to descend the stairs towards the great hall where he arrived yesterday.

Upon arrival Sam noticed a spare seat next to Princess Celestia. She noticed him and beckoned him over with her head. Sam smiled awkwardly to the General from his meeting with the Princess and made his way to his seat.

"Morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks. Say, where did you get these?" Sam asked gesturing towards his plain white t-shirt and un-ripped jeans.

"Ah, yes. I sent a very special order away last night to a fashion designer in Ponyville. You and I will be taking a trip down there today"

"Okay. Thank you, by the way" Sam smiled at her. She returned it and asked

"What for?"

"For everything so far. I mean, these, the room, the understanding. I just really appreciate it is all"

"No problem" Celestia said with a sly wink. After breakfast, Sam noted it was 8am and decided it was time to find out what training the Princess had in store for him.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. All you need to do, is beat me to Ponyville"

"Thats it?" Sam looked at her as if he'd already won.

"Not so fast, remember, I will be in the sky while you will need to take the dirt roads down the mountain and into Ponyville. How easy is it now?" She tilted her head and smiled. Sam just shrugged it off and went back to get his car.

Walking in the door, he smirked as he saw it. The paint glistening in the sun, the rays bouncing off the windows, Sam always felt he'd done it justice when he turned it from junkyard cast away to a racing legend. The White E30 of the downhill, the Evo Eater. Sam got in and turned on the engine.

It gave a low purr and idled at 900rpm. Perfect. Sam felt the ground beneath him begin to shudder and finally give way as he floated down to the ground floor of the almighty castle. Upon reaching the bottom, noticing the lack of a barrier in front of him, he selected first and drove out into Equestria for the first time.

He parked alongside Celestia and Luna as they boarded a carriage, pulled buy four strong stallions.

"Ready?" Luna asked him as he drew parallel. He turned and nodded. "Good luck" She said turning away. Sam revved the engine and faced forward. A unicorn servant stood in front of the vehicles and shot a red flare from her horn.

It exploded and the chariot flew away. Sam was caught off guard but managed to throw the car in first and jump off the clutch resulting in clouds of tyre smoke, dust and eurobeat music.

Sam lost sight of the chariot almost immediately as it rose over the forest where Sam was racing through.

"Wow, this dirt sure makes the ride a lively one. I can't judge the response of the rear tyres." Sam thought "Now I know why she calls this training" Shifting into 3rd gear around a corner, Sam nearly lost it completely, but managed to bring it back under control.

"How long do you think it will take him to get to Ponyville, dear sister?" Luna asked Celestia.

"That is why I am running this test, so I can judge how quickly our allies where my magic does not reach will be informed of our plans" Luna sighed and continued looking forward, Ponyville was now in sight and still no sign of the white chariot, Luna shook her head. This will be a tough war, she thought.

"Arrgh, I can't feel my front tyres now! What is this stuff?" Sam noticed them then, dried leaves. He remembered one night on the mountains. What had Rysuki told him? That was it!

**Vroom**

The chariot landed outside Ponyville townhall and was immediately greeted by smiling townsfolk.

"Wow, the Princesses!" One voice was heard saying

"Really? We must be a very popular village" Another said

"Princess Celestia!" Another voice could be heard. A more familiar one.

"Twilight! My faithful student, how are you?" Celestia nuzzled her protégé. Twilights friends joined her.

"I am great, Princess. We were just admiring the newest addition to your fleet."

"New addition?" It couldn't be "And who may that be Twilight?" As if on cue, a white E30 BMW pulled up from around the hall. Princess Celestia's mouth lay open. There is no way. Sam stepped out and stood in front of it, arms crossed. Luna stifled a chuckled, as Celestia beamed.

"Well then, you won. Congratulations" She smiled and turned to Twilight "Twilight, this is Sam, he is a Lightbringer" Sam felt as if everypony in town was staring at him, which as of now, they were.

**Wow. Two chapters in one night? Lucky yous. See you tomorrow for yet more Chapters. As always, please review if you have time. I would really appreiciate it. Bye for now.**


End file.
